In today's world, end users, via their corresponding devices are generating and consuming more and more content of all types in addition to sharing the same with other users. Currently, a user utilizes one or more of various cloud storage services commercially available for retrieving, storing and sharing data and content. However, reliance on such commercially available cloud storage services makes end users susceptible to problems such as long retrieval times, loss of data and/or even stolen data.
As an example, it is common for an end user or a group of end users (e.g., a family), to own multiple mobile and/or stationary devices (hereinafter referred to collectively as devices) with large amounts of individual and combined memory and disk space. Many such devices are typically equipped with a few gigabytes (GB) of memory and solid state disk space. Furthermore, all such devices may share the same service provider for broadband network access. It is becoming common for end users to share data and content among themselves using the devices sharing the same network service plan.
Using the traditional approach of individually accessing a commercially available cloud storage service to retrieve, store and share content and/or data, results in multiple downlink and/or uplink transmissions by such devices requesting the same content, which results in an inefficient use of the service provider's broadband network.